Fantasy Come to Life- a Chuggaaconroy fanfiction
by Kitikat101
Summary: Young adult Lucy realizes that she has feelings for her closest friend and idol, but doesn't have the courage to tell him. (I have no idea where this story will go, so buckle up and hang on tight!)


**A/N: Alright, people! I've decided that to honor my love for Chuggaaconroy, I shall make a fanfiction about him... Even though I'm the author, I know soon I'm going to wish _I_ was the main character... Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Fantasy Come to Life: a Chuggaaconroy fanfiction

Chapter 1: Lol, the Suspence  
"Seriously Daniel, you've GOT to check him out." I was talking about Chuggaaconroy with my friend as we walked home from school, trying to explain to him all my jokes and bad puns.  
"Alright, I'll look up his channel at my sister's over Winter break," he replied.  
"Why not tonight, or when you get home, or... something?" I whined.  
"My mom doesn't really trust me on the computer. Probably cause I'm an 8th grade boy!" He laughed. I chuckled a bit, but the joke kinda made me uncomfortable.  
"Hey, this is your street, remember?" I said awkwardly as I changed the subject. We came upon Gardenia, which was the street Daniel lived on (at least I think he lived there, I've never followed him home or anything).  
"Later, Daniel Mehhhhh!" I called.  
He responded with a second, "Mehhhhh!" Daniel's last name was Mejia, and being Mexican (that's not racist), the 'j' was pronounced with phlegm. I hardly ever said his last name right, simply because saying, "Mehhhhh" was a lot funner!  
Daniel lived much closer to our school than I did, so I had a lot of free time just walking by myself. Mostly, I just turned on Pandora and sang, rather loudly I might add, as I walked.  
People tell me that I have raw talent that needs to be refined, but honestly, I like my voice just the way it is. Sometimes I imagine myself as a professional rock star, singing songs that I wrote with my closest friends as my band. Ironically, I don't think any of them play any instruments. Anyway, I just kept walking while singing one of my favorite songs, Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Here's how the chorus goes:  
Do you feel like a man,  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now,  
As she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you, my friend,  
One day, this world's going to end,  
As your lies crumble down.  
A new life, she has found!  
As I walked, I checked Chuggaaconroy's Twitter and looked at some of the stuff he posted. I still imagined myself rocking out on the stage, fans screaming, "LUCY! LUCY! LUCY!"  
"Lucy. Luucyy... Lucy! WAKE UP!"  
"Huh, wha?!" I shouted as I jumped out of bed, hitting my waker in the forehead.  
"Ow!" He cried in pain.  
"Sorry..!" I apologized.  
"Ssss, ah... I-it's ok..." he rubbed his temples to try to ease the pain, "hey, did you know that you talk in your sleep?"  
"I what? What was I saying..?"  
"You were singing, actually. What were you dreaming about?"  
"I don't really remember..." I lied. I knew perfectly well what I was dreaming about, I just didn't want to admit it. "So Emile, why are you in my apartment?" I asked sarcastically.  
Oh, I know what some of you are thinking, "You're talking to a guy who's name is one letter off from being Emily? That's so GAY." Well you know what? If you're thinking that then you can just stop reading right here. I'll give you some time to leave. Screw you, and don't let the door hit you on the way out. Good, now that those jerks are gone, let us fans of awesome names like Emile get back to the story.  
"We're supposed to record some multiplayer Animal Crossing today, remember?"  
"And you're waking me up at," I glanced over to my My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic digital clock, "8:30 in the morning to tell me this?" I asked, annoyed.  
"We're busy later. Jeez do you not remember ANYTHING from last night?"  
"Wait for it..." I thought hard. Emile and I had stayed up late playing a Naruto game which I can never remember the name of (I pwned him with my master birds strats), and while I was dying of laughter at my can't stop won't stop action, he had brought up me recording some Animal Crossing with him in the morning because tomorrow evening we were going to my sister's house for Christmas Eve. My mom lives with my sister, so I get to see her, too.  
Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking. You think that since he's coming with me to visit my mom for Christmas he's OBVIOUSLY my boyfriend or something. Well you're wrong. Emile and I have been friends since I moved out here to Georgia, which was a year ago. He was just tagging along with me because he didn't really have anywhere else to go during the holiday season. At least, that's what he said.  
"Oooohhhhh... now I get it."  
"Yeah, I just used the spare key you gave me and came to see if you were up," Emile explained, "Which you're obviously not."  
"Alright, alright. Just lemme get ready and I'll be by in a couple minutes, okay?"  
"Great, see ya later!"  
"K, later!"  
I heard my friend close the front door and then got out of my bed. I changed out of my pajamas, which were a long red T-shirt with a chibi-like ninja on it and a caption that read, "Relax, I'll handle this!" and a pair of white and polka dot fuzzy short-shorts. As my day clothes, I wore an orange tee that was white in the back and had tiny white hearts patterning the front, and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. I also put on my geeky glasses, that were all sparkly and were pink at the top and fade down to white at the bottom. I then did my morning routine of breakfast and other morningly duties, and left for Emile's apartment.  
His and my apartments weren't that far from each other, so it was just a quick jog until I was over there.  
I opened the unlocked door and called, "Knock, knock," in a singsong voice as I went in.  
"Hey," he responded as I entered his recording room, "I just got everything set up, I'm just about to start." He put in his headphones and began with his killer catchphrase.  
Now, before I continue, I would like to congratulate any Chugga fans who totally called this. Also, I would like to say, don't you judge me... You're judging me, I can feel it.  
"Hey, everybody, it's Chuggaaconroy! And welcome back to Animal Crossing, New Leaf!"

I know. I'm a jerk.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for my first chapter! Hope you guys liked it! If you did, why not tell me with a review? And if you didn't, let me know with some constructive criticism! Either way, I wanna know you're opinion, so help me out here guys! :3**


End file.
